Miss Perfect
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bella siente que debe ser perfecta y no cometer errores. Pero todo cambiará cuando conozca a Edward, quien tratará de conquistarla y pondrá en duda todo lo que hasta ahora ella había hecho. ¿Obedecer o amar? ¿Dejarse guiar por las reglas o ser libre? TH


**Bella POV**

* * *

El despertador sonó al igual que todos los días, eran las seis de la mañana, me quedaban otros cinco minutos para descansar un rato más.

Escuché a mi madre llamarme desde abajo.

-Isabella, tienes que bajar ya. ¿O es que acaso quieres llegar tarde a la escuela?

-Mamá, aun puedo llegar a tiempo.

-Si, pero eso no es suficiente.- ella tenía razón, llegar a tiempo no es suficiente, yo debía llegar temprano.

Me levante con demasiado desgano. Me vestí y me peiné alisando mi cabello perfectamente y sujetándolo en una cola alta.

Bajé los escalones y me senté a desayunar. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar lo que comería, mi madre siempre se aseguraba de que fuera una comida balanceada y con las calorías adecuadas.

La comida no sabía muy rica que digamos, cualquier chica preferiría una hamburguesa de McDonald's, pero yo no era cualquier chica, y si quería estar en forma, debía alimentarme bien.

-Mamá, ¿Puedes darme más de esto?

-Hija, con lo que has comido es suficiente, ¿O acaso quieres terminar obesa?

-No. - de pronto recordé algo. -¡Diablos! Se me olvido la tarea de Biología, no puede ser.

-Isabella, me decepcionas. ¿Acaso crees que lograrás sacar calificaciones perfectas actuando así? Debes ser más responsable.

-Lo sé, mamá. Pero creo que no me afectará demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que te conformas?

-No, pero…

-No hay peros. Estarás castigada por lo que resta de la semana.

-¿Qué…? – pensé en protestar, pero me arrepentí enseguida. -Ok, entiendo. Se me hace tarde, nos vemos en unas horas.

-Que te vaya bien.

Al salir no pude evitar azotar la puerta. Subí a mi lujoso Mercedes, y conduje hasta mi escuela.

Estaba algo molesta conmigo misma por haber olvidado mis obligaciones, pero también lo estaba con mi madre, siempre insistiendo en que debía hacer todo bien; me sacaba de quicio muy seguido, sin embargo aceptaba sin discutir todo lo que mis padres me decías, era feliz así, porque ellos se encargaban de que hiciera mi mayor esfuerzo en todo, y así lograría llegar lejos.

Al arribar, mis amigas me esperaban en el estacionamiento. Los ojos de Jessica recorrieron mi ropa y su boca mostró una mueca de disgusto.

-Por favor querida, ¿Acaso te vestiste hoy con los ojos cerrados? Mírate, esa ropa es tan… inapropiada.- Eché un vistazo a mi atuendo. A mi parecer, era perfecto.

-No sé a qué te refieres, siempre he vestido así.

-Pues… creo que hoy no nos sentaremos contigo, ¿Quién podría combinar ese horrible tono de rojo con esos zapatos azules?

-¿Qué? ¿Se alejarán de mí solo por una mala combinación?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Exacto. Vámonos Ángela.- La aludida me lanzó una mirada como disculpándose por dejarme sola, luego siguió a Jessica hasta su primer clase.

Yo me dirigí al aula de Trigonometría. Me senté en mi lugar habitual. El salón aún estaba vacío. Solo había dentro otras tres personas. No me miraron, ni yo a ellos. La clase comenzó luego de unos minutos. Traté de poner toda mi atención en la explicación del profesor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jessica. ¿En verdad me veía tan mal?

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, fui a buscar a Jacob, mi novio. Estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Le hice señas desde lejos para atraer su atención. Al parecer, no me veía, decidí que era mejor acercarme.

-Hola, Jake. ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos?

-Isabella, ¿No te he dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando estoy con los muchachos?-murmuró con enojo.

-Si, lo sé. Pero no me viste cuando te hacía señas desde lejos.-expliqué.

-¿Crees que estoy ciego? Claro que te vi.

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste hacía donde estaba yo?-pregunté algo confundida.

-¿Acaso soy tu sirviente? ¿Tengo que estar disponible para ti todo el tiempo?-La confusión que había sentido hace unos instantes desapareció por completo para dar paso al enojo.

-Pero creí que… Jacob, eres mi novio, se supone que…

-Estaba ocupado, podrías haber esperado unos minutos.-Pensé en gritarle, a veces era tan arrogante, pero eso no estaba bien, así que conté hasta diez, me tranquilicé y dije:

-Lo siento. Discúlpame.

-Ok, no te preocupes. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo.- murmuró sonriéndome.- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Para que almorzáramos juntos.

-¿Qué no tienes a tus amigas para eso?-preguntó algo molesto.

-Sí, pero ellas se enojaron porque…

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no me interesa saberlo. Lo siento, pero ya había hecho planes. Busca a alguien más.-Uno de sus amigos lo llamó.-Nos vemos luego.- Me dio un beso rápido y se fue.

Parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto en mí contra ese día. Me había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Me senté en las escaleras, de repente se me fue el apetito. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Me dolía el rechazo de Jacob y el de mis amigas. Aparte de ellos, no hablaba con nadie más de la escuela. Mi objetivo siempre había sido enfocarme solo en mis estudios, a eso venía a la escuela, no a llevarme bien con todo mundo. En estos momentos, lamentaba haber actuado así.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, y caminé hasta el aula de biología. Recordé que no había hecho mi trabajo y por un momento pensé en fingir una enfermedad e irme a casa, pero mis padres probablemente me matarían si hacía eso. Además, no era correcto. Si había cometido un error, ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

La clase comenzó en cuanto el profesor entró al aula. Puso un trabajo sencillo en parejas. Yo lo hice sola, puesto que nadie se sentaba conmigo.

Yo era demasiado buena para que alguien de ellos estuviera a mi altura, prefería estar sola a tener a un tonto que me retrasara a mi lado.

Al sonar el timbre, pidió que entregáramos nuestro trabajo junto a la tarea que había encargado la clase anterior. Luego dijo que las personas que no entregaran alguno de los dos, no tendrían derecho a examen. Me dio un ataque de histeria cuando escuché sus palabras. Intenté convencerlo de que me diera otra oportunidad, pero solo dijo:

-Lo siento, señorita Swan. No tengo otra opción, tendrá que esforzarse el doble en el siguiente parcial.

¿Acaso ese viejo loco creía que no me esforzaba ya lo suficiente?

Estaba decidido, el mundo conspiraba en mi contra. Al terminar las clases, caminé hasta mi coche, deseaba alejarme de todo ser viviente antes de que otra cosa saliera mal.

Manejé hasta mi casa. Mamá no había llegado aún, supuse que había salido con Marie, mi hermana. Qué suerte tenía ella de tener solo seis años, aun no se topaba con problemas reales. Además, a ella la mandaban a una escuela mixta, no como a mí, que había estado más de siete años sin tener contacto con los chicos.

Estaba enojada con todo mundo, incluso conmigo misma, porque al analizar la situación, me di cuenta de que yo, y solo yo era la culpable de lo que me pasaba.

Estaba fastidiada, quería estar lejos de todos y de todo. De pronto, tuve una fabulosa idea. Era un tanto imprudente, pero igual tenía que intentarlo.

Corrí hasta mi habitación. Busqué en todos los cajones hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. Luego fui hasta el lugar más alejado de nuestros dominios. Ahí, bajo una lona gris y llena de polvo, estaba mi vieja camioneta. Había sido mía por más de un año, y como la adoraba.

Hacía mucho que yo no lo utilizaba. Papá me compró un auto nuevo solo para conseguir apartarme de mi vehículo. Ahora era usada por los empleados de la casa. Seguro que nadie se molestaría si me la llevaba por unas cuantas horas, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo mía.

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa en mi rostro y al cerrarla me invadió una sensación de tranquilidad. Como amaba mi viejo cacharro.

Giré la llave para encenderla y con un ensordecedor ruido arrancó. Menos mal que aun tenía combustible.

Maneje por la carretera hacia el norte, sin dirigirme a ningún lado específico, lo único que quería era separarme del mundo.

La sensación de libertad era algo magnífico. Encendí la radio, seguí conduciendo por no sé cuánto tiempo. De repente, empezaron a caer finas gotas de agua. No había de que preocuparse, solo era un poco de agua. Encendí los limpiadores y seguí avanzando. "Solo un poco más" me dije. "No creo que pase nada malo".

Una hora después, me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Los limpiadores se detuvieron de repente. Las gotas ya no eran finas, sino que golpeaban con fuerza mi camioneta. Emprendí el camino de regreso, con sumo cuidado.

Las gotas me impedían la visión, así que baje para intentar arreglar los limpiaparabrisas.

Me mojé de pies a cabeza y no conseguí que éstos se movieran ni un centímetro. Enojada, entré de nuevo en la cabina y continué mi camino, esta vez más lento para evitar algún accidente. Hasta ese momento, no había echado ni un vistazo a mi reloj, y cuando lo hice, me aterré por completo. Eran las cinco de la tarde, y estaba lejísimos de mi casa. Incluso aunque manejara a la máxima velocidad, no llegaría lo suficientemente temprano a casa.

Aceleré rogando porque ningún coche se me atravesara. De pronto sentí una violenta sacudida y al frenar, mi camioneta estaba de lado.

Bajé solo para comprobar que mis sospechas eran correctas. La camioneta estaba atascada en un hoyo medio profundo.

Intenté de todo, pero nada funcionó. Pensé en llamar a mi padre, pero lo único que conseguiría sería otro castigo. La única opción que me quedaba, era esperar a que alguien pasara por la desierta carretera y pudiera ayudarme.

Entré de nuevo en mi camioneta. Luego de unos minutos, unos faros alumbraron el camino. Bajé e hice señas para que se detuvieran, pero no lo hicieron.

Decidí que la siguiente vez, me pararía en medio de la carretera. De esa forma, nadie se escaparía.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otro conductor se acerco a donde yo estaba. Mi plan funcionó de maravilla.

Luego de que estacionara su coche detrás del mío, bajo de su auto. Apenas me vio, comenzó a gritarme.

-Maldita sea, por poco haces que me salga de la carretera ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te interpusiste en el camino? ¡Estás loca!

-Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Es que en verdad necesito ayuda.-di unos pasos para acercarme al sujeto. Su cara me resultó vagamente familiar. Recordaba haber visto a ese chico en una de mis clases, pero no me sonaba ningún nombre.

-Yo te conozco. Eres… Swan o algo así.

-Si, Isabella Swan.-Por lo menos conocía mi apellido.

-Ah, Bella. Soy Edward. Seguro me has visto en el instituto.

-Eso creo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número. Mientras él hablaba con quien sea que fuera, me refugié debajo de un árbol.

-Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Bella?-preguntó Edward sentándose junto a mí.

-Mmm… pésimo.

-¿En serio? No lo creo, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Tenía que desahogarme, así que le conté todo lo que había pasado con Jacob, mis amigas y mi madre. Edward me escuchaba con demasiada atención. Para cuando terminé mi relato, había dejado de llover

-Todo eso es ridículo.-dijo-¿Qué clase de amigas hacen eso? Y lo peor, ¿Qué clase de novio se atreve a hacer eso? Si yo fuera tu, Bella, cortaría con ese tipo y dejaría de hablarles a mis "amigas".

-Para empezar, no me llamo Bella, mi nombre es Isabella ¿Ok? No me gusta que me llames así. En segundo lugar, no puedo hacer lo que dices porque Jacob y mis amigas son las únicas personas en el instituto que se llevan bien conmigo, a ninguna otra persona le hablo, y dudo que alguien me quiera aceptar en su grupo de amigos.

- Espera, ¿Dijiste Jacob Black? –preguntó extrañado.

-Si.

-Con razón. Es un arrogante. Con mayor razón debes cortarlo, ¿Qué tal si le dices mañana?

-¡No! No me atrevería.-dije. Este chico era un poco extraño

-Ok, Bella no te preocupes, yo puedo decirle por ti; así creerá que estas demasiado enfadada con él como para hablarle.

-Ya te dije que no me digas Bella, y tu plan es horrible, yo amo a Jacob y no quiero cortar con él.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de que estás muy equivocada, y en ese momento estarás pensando en mí.-dijo muy confiado de sí mismo. –A propósito, Isabella es demasiado largo y aburrido. Lo siento mucho, pero yo te llamaré Bella, te guste o no.

Giré mi rostro para evitar seguir hablando con él. Rogué porque alguien llegara rápido a ayudarnos. Recargué mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y de repente un horrible olor invadió mis sentidos.

Volteé a ver a Edward y me di cuenta de que acababa de encender un cigarro y estaba fumando. Todo el humo se venía volando en mi dirección y causaba el desagradable olor.

-Edward, ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Apaga eso!-le dije enfadada.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo apague?-preguntó con despreocupación acercándose a mí.

-¡Porque es asqueroso! ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Ya, tranquila. Voy a apagarlo.-dijo mirándome como si hubiera hecho algo sumamente cruel.

-No es asqueroso, ¿Quieres probarlo?-preguntó Edward alargando una cajetilla hacia mí.

-Por supuesto que no. –dije apartando su mano.

El se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Mis padres me matarán, estoy segura.-dije pensando en lo que me esperaría regresando a casa.

-Ellos no tienen porque enterarse de nada.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunté extrañada.

-Miénteles.

-Soy pésima mintiendo. Además, ¿Qué podría decirles?

-No lo sé, tal vez… Que te secuestraron los extraterrestres. Esa es una excusa perfecta.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Edward, hablo en serio. Ellos jamás creerán eso.

-Yo también hablo en serio. Ya sé que no se lo creerán, pero funciona. Una vez, me fui con Emmett a una fiesta hasta Port Angeles, regresamos al día siguiente y mi mamá apenas nos vio comenzó a gritarnos. Cuando preguntó en donde habíamos estado, Emm le dijo "Fuimos secuestrados por extraterrestres" y aunque no se lo creyó, la hizo reír muchísimo y no se acordó de nuestro castigo.

-Dudo que eso funcione en mi caso. Mis papás no tienen mucho sentido del humor.

-Mmm… pues invéntate otra cosa. No importa que no sepas mentir, solo no los mires a los ojos y así no te sentirás intimidada ni te pondrás nerviosa y ellos creerán que dices la verdad.

-Lo intentaré. Gracias por los consejos.

-Cuando quieras.

En eso una grúa se acercó y Edward fue a ayudar al señor para sacar mi camioneta. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba lista para regresar.

-Edward, muchas gracias. No sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

-Por nada, para eso estoy. Recuerda lo que te dije. Suerte.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Subí a mi coche y conduje camino a casa con precaución.

Llegué a mi casa cuando la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Logré dejar la camioneta donde estaba sin llamar la atención. Luego caminé hasta mi casa.

Mi madre estaba fuera. Apenas me vio, corrió hacia mí.

-Isabella, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No se te ocurrió llamarnos? No sabes lo preocupada que he estado. Espero que tengas una buena explicación jovencita.

-Mamá, no te enojes. La verdad es que…-busqué en mi mente tratando de inventar algo, y comencé a hablar sin despegar la vista de mis zapatos sucios.- Acompañé a Jessica hasta su casa, porque se sentía muy mal. ¡Se desmayó! No podía dejarla sola, así que la acompañé hasta su casa, pero cuando llegamos, la casa estaba vacía. Me quedé con ella hasta que su madre llegó, quise regresar, pero me daba miedo que volviera a desmayarse. Cuando la señora Stanley la vio, se preocupó mucho y como no sabe manejar, me pidió que las llevara hasta el hospital. No podía negarme, mamá. Tú sabes cuantas veces ella nos ha ayudado.

-Entiendo, hija. No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez, llámame. Vamos adentro para telefonear a la señora Stanley, no vaya a ser que necesite algo.

-Traté de hacerlo, pero la lluvia ocasionó un problema con la línea telefónica. Así que ni te molestes en llamar mamá.

-Ok, entremos.

Caminé hasta el comedor, ahí estaba Marie comiéndose un pan.

-¿Quieres uno?-preguntó acercándome la bolsa.

-Sí, gracias.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Devoré don panes y dos vasos de leche. Mi madre trató de conversar conmigo, pero logre escabullirme alegando que estaba cansada.

Al llegar a mi habitación me tumbé sobre la cama y me puse a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Edward.

Jessica y Ángela habían sido mis amigas desde primer grado. No podía cambiar eso ahora. Y Jacob… bueno, yo era demasiado consciente de que no era lo suficientemente guapa como para llamara la atención de algún chico, así que no podía quejarme. Además, mis padres lo adoraban. Nuestras familias siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

Pero, muy en el fondo, me di cuenta de que estaba algo aburrida de esa rutina. Estaba comenzando a detestar que los demás decidieran cosas por mí. Me estaba hartando de querer ser siempre la mejor en todo.

Tal vez necesitaba un cambio, tal vez era tiempo de adoptar un nuevo estilo… Pero era demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo, así que me deshice de esos pensamientos y en unos minutos, me quede dormida…

* * *

_Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis ideas locas, jeje. Ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y no les haya decepcionado. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que cambié un poquito las cosas, ya que Renée y Charlie viven juntos y tienen otra hija aparte de Bella. _

_Espero que me dejen reviews con su opinión para saber si estuvo bien o mal, y si quieren que lo siga o creen que es pésimo y mejor debería borrarlo. Ustedes deciden :P_

_Feliz día del amor y la amistad!!!!_

_Besos, ._


End file.
